Essences
Essences (aka ammo) are consumable items used to increase the damage dealt. Those can be equiped at the "Essences" slot, just like regular equipment items. Essences are automatically equipped at the respective slot upon collection. 999 essences can be equiped at any time and will be consumed in varying rates with each damaging strike. Like other equipment items that are available at different tier levels (improved, magic, extraordinary, legendary and unique), essences also have tiers (agression, combat, war and destruction). There is no unique tier equivalent for essences, or else, no one has ever found one. Essences can be a bit expensive though. Essence of agression Essences of agression are tier 1 essences. They are the only type of essences that can be bought at the Essence merchant with silver coins, and are also the only essences that require a minimum level to use. Also, essences of agression are, by far, much weaker than the ones sold with andermant, but their lower and, many times, accessible price, allows players to wield those essences at almost any situation, with no worries about wasting it at a wrong enemy. Essences of agression are divided in 5 levels: Minor, Ordinary, Greater, Mighty and Potent. Each one requires a diferent minimum level for the player to use it. Essences of agression can also drop from NPCs. Essence of combat Essence of combat is the 2nd tier of essences. Despite being only 1 tier above the essences of agression, essences of combat are far superior due to the fact that unlike the first ones that increase damage by a set amount, essences of combat (as well as all the other essences), increase the damage by a percentage. That means that the higher the player's damage is, the higher the bonus. Essences of combat doubles the damage dealt. So, a player with a base damage of 100 will have 200 damage. If the player deals 500 damage, it will increase to 1.000 damage. Until proven otherwise, the essence of combat is the only "andermant essence" that can be collected as a drop. It can also be aquired through events, daily bonus (3 days in a row), and surprise chests. This makes it the most used essence at higher levels. Essence of war Essence of war is the tier 3 essence. It increases the damage dealt by 200%. Much more dificult to get than essences of combat, essences of war can only be aquired with andermant at the Essence merchant or more rarely through special events. Essences of war are generaly only used when fighting challenging bosses or emergencies. It is rarely used on regular enemies. Although it is not the best essence, it is more common to see players using essences of destruction than essences of war, even though these last ones are cheaper. Essence of destruction Essence of destruction is the tier 4, and the most powerfull of all essences. Increasing the damage by 300%, anyone wielding it becomes almost invincible. Due to its tremendous boost, most players at level 40 use it at PvP matches, which makes them almost invincible to those who do not use such essence. Some players suggest that essences of destruction should not be allowed on PvP matches due to the fact that it can kill most players in 1 hit. However, the fact is that most essences of destruction are only used for PvP. Another place where essences of destruction have also been highly used is the parallel worlds, where even the weakest enemy is far stronger than others outside these dungeons. Surprisingly, essences of destruction are actually more commonly given away as part of events than essences of war. Essence of vitality abduction Essence of vitality abduction is a special type of essence available at the Storm of Essences event and merchant event. It is slighty superior in damage boosting than essence of combat (+150% damage boost), plus an additional and unique bonus effect: +15% life draining. Light essence The light essence is a special type of essence available at the Bloody Harvest event. It is primarily used as the only way to fight Sargon the Terrible at the Kingshill of the Anderworld dungeon. It increases attack by 150% and destroys darkness, allowing the user to damage Sargon. Snow essence The snow essence is a special type of essence available at the Winter Solstice event. It is primarily used as the only way to fight Big Paws and his minions in the Winter Mountain dungeon. It increases attack by 150% and allows the user to damage Big Paws. All essences and bonuses Next is a list of all essences, respective prices, bonuses, level requirement and drop availability. Note that essences are sold in packages of 999 essences, and not one by one. *Despite being unavailable drops, during Storm of Essences, players have the chance to get the essences of War, Destruction, and Vitality Abduction, from the essence creatures, by breaking the crystals they drop upon death. *The Light essence was only available during the Bloody Harvest event. Trivia *The highest level players use essences of destruction in almost all PvP matches, since it kills players with 1 or 2 hits and completely removes the chances for non-users of winning. **This fact has led some players to suggest that essences of destruction and essences of war should not be allowed for PvP matches. Other players go even farther, defending that, in PvP, only the essences of agression should be allowed. Users of these two types of essences obviously disagree, saying that there is almost no other use for these two essences than PvP. *Only the essences of agression and combat were found in drops. There is no certainty about whether it is possible to get essence of war or essence of destruction through drops, though the evidence says that it is not. *Some players believe that there is a unique type of essence with +400% damage boost. However, the existance of such essence is very unlikely since no one has ever found it. *Essence of combat is the most used essence of the game, even more than essences of agression. This is due to the fact that players mostly receive this type of essence for free, since there are many ways to get it without buying it. *In the Helios Event of 2012, 200 Essences of destruction were given to all the participants. Essences of war were given as a mission reward. *In the Bloody Harvest event, in order to deal any damage to Sargon, the Terrible, the player must use the Light essence. *Part of the reward for inviting 25 people to play Drakensang Online is 999x Essences of Destruction. Category:Items